1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid container manufacturing method, and to a liquid container manufactured using the liquid container manufacturing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ink cartridge for housing ink is one known liquid container that houses a liquid inside, for example. Also ink cartridges equipped with an ink volume sensor used to detect the ink volume stored in the ink cartridge are known.
Various methods are known to charge liquids to a liquid container inside of which a liquid receptacle is stored, including an ink cartridge inside of which an ink pack is stored. For example, technology is known by which it is possible to fill liquid in a liquid container by a step of pressurizing liquid in the liquid container in the inflow direction and a step of vibrating the liquid.
However, among such liquid receptacles, there are liquid receptacles equipped with a liquid volume detector device for detecting the remaining volume or consumed volume of the liquid stored therein, and when filling liquid in these liquid containers, there was the risk of problems occurring with the liquid volume detector device, due to the flow dynamics of the filled liquid, the air bubbles that occur during filling, and the like.
Also, after manufacturing, when filling liquid in the liquid container in a state with the return check valve inside the liquid receptacle functioning, it was not possible to easily execute because the flow path for filling the liquid was blocked by the return check valve.
Furthermore, in the past, when manufacturing ink cartridges equipped with an ink volume sensor, an ink receptor already filled with ink is connected to the ink volume sensor. Therefore, when connecting the ink receptor to the ink volume sensor, there is the risk of ink leakage occurring.
Another problem is that of having to perform ink filling twice, with ink filling to the ink receptor and ink filling to the ink volume sensor. Specifically, first, ink is filled in the ink receptor; and subsequently, after connecting the ink receptor to the ink volume sensor, ink has to be charged (introduced) into the ink volume sensor from the ink receptor.
These problems are not limited to ink cartridges, but rather are problems common to liquid containers and to liquid containers equipped with liquid receptacles and liquid volume sensors.
The present invention is intended to address the problems of the prior art described above at least in part, and has as one object to reduce the occurrence of problems with the liquid volume detector device when a liquid container equipped with a liquid volume detector device is filled.
It is another object of the present invention to easily regenerate a liquid container for which a liquid receptacle is stored inside.
It is yet another object of the present invention to reduce liquid leakage during the process of filling a liquid in the liquid container and to simplify the filling process.